SCARFDERELLA
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Kisah seorang anak buangan yang tidak dianggap oleh ayah dan adiknnya. Kisah seorang gadis lemah-lembut yang selalu percaya akan kebaikan dunia. Kisah seorang gadis yang bermimpi akan kisah keajaiban cinta yang manis bersama pangeran yang dicintainya. Apakah itu terwujud? Ya, itu pasti terwujud selama kau mempercayai kebaikan hati makhluk hidup. ONESHOOT.


**DISCLAIMER:NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **RATED:T.**

 **AUTHOR:GASUKA RIN KEIRA.**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mama..." Teriak seorang anak kecil berambut Indigo sambil memeluk mamanya yang tengah merajut sebuah syal merah.

"Hima sayang, ada apa? " Tanya seorang wanita berambut indigo kepada putri kesayangannya.

"Tolong ceritakan kisah cinta mama dan papa! " Ujar Himawari, girang.

Wanita berambut Indigo itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putri kecilnya.

"Baiklah...mama akan ceritakan".

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _ **Konoha Kingdom, 1822.**_

Seorang gadis berambut Indigo tampak telaten membersihkan semua pakaian kotor di depannya.

Panas terik.

Tangan yang terluka.

Bahkan, keringat dan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya tampak tak menghalangi semangatnya untuk membersihkan semua pakaian kotor itu.

"Hey ! bersihkan bajuku dengan rapih, gadis bodoh!"

"Baik, Hanabi - chan" Ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

Gadis yang bernama Hanabi itu langsung mendekati sang Kakak dengan wajah judesnya..

Sontak, si Gadis itu langsung membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati ada noda sobek di dress kesayangannya...

"Arrrgggghhh...Dasar gadis sialan! Ku adukan ke Tou-san atas perbuatanmu nanti!" Teriak Hanabi marah.

"Go-gomenasai, Ha-hanabi-chan !"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan suffix -chan! aku tidak sudi dan tidak akan pernah sudi dipanggil -chan oleh gadis aneh seperti dirimu.

"Hanabi, ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang pria berambut panjang dan berparuh baya itu.

"Ayah... Gadis itu merusak pakaianku" Rengek Hanabi sambil memeluk ayahnya dengan manja.

"Hinata! kau benar-benar keterlaluan... Kau memang anak pembawa sial !" Teriak Hiashi dengan nada berang.

"Hikss...ma-maafkan aku" Ujar Hinata sambil menangis.

"Mulai hari ini, kau tidak mendapatkan jatah makanan sama sekali! Cuih!"

Setelah mengatakannya, Hiashi dan Hanabi langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata sambil meludahinya.

"Hiksss...Kami-sama" .

...

 **HINATA POV.**

Waktu aku masih kecil dulu.

Aku pernah mendengar cerita dari Ibuku.

Bahwa, jika kau berbuat baik maka, keajaiban itu ada.

Nyatakah itu bagiku? Kurasa iya.

Aku percaya itu akan terwujud.

...

Kamar ini mungkin, layak disebut tempat sampah daripada kamar.

Walaupun, kamarku sangat tidak layak tapi, aku sangat nyaman memakai kamar ini.

"Hinata! "

Panggilan yang keras itu cukup terdengar oleh telingaku ini.

Aku pastikan itu pasti suara ayah.

"Iya, ayah... Tunggu aku" .

Setelah merapikan tempat tidurku dan memberi keju pada sahabatku disana.

Sahabat? Ya, aku menyebut tikus - tikus itu adalah sahabatku.

Sudah 10 tahun aku tidur di tempat ini dan aku tidak mempunyai teman ataupun sahabat.

Keluargaku tidak mengakuiku..

Dan aku bahkan, tidak diijinkan untuk bersekolah ataupun keluar rumah.

Tapi, itu tidak membuat diriku patah semangat.

Aku masih bisa belajar melalui buku-buku bekas yang ada di gudang ini.

Setiap malam, aku habiskan waktuku untuk membaca buku itu bersama tikus-tikus di rumah ini.

"Hinata, cepatlah !"

"Iya, ayah! Tunggu..."

Segera kubereskan tempat tidurku dan berlari kebawah menemui ayahku.

...

 _ **Lavender blue, dilly, dilly.  
Lavender green.  
When I am king, dilly, dilly.  
You shall be queen.**_

 _ **Who told you so? Dilly, dilly.  
Who told you so?  
T'was my own heart, dilly, dilly.  
That told me so.**_

Dengan telaten, ku tumis sayur dan daging ini sambil menyanyikan lagu itu.

Ya, itu adalah lagu peninggalan dari Ibuku.

Sewaktu Ibuku masih hidup, Ia sering menyenandungkan lagu itu.

 _ **Lavender blue, dilly, dilly.  
Lavender green.  
When I am king, dilly, dilly.  
You shall be queen.**_

 _ **Who told you so? Dilly, dilly.  
Who told you so?  
T'was my own heart, dilly, dilly.  
That told me so.**_

Tanpa bosan...

Kunyanyikan lagu itu.

Lirik demi lirik.

Lirik demi lirik.

Kata demi kata.

Bait demi bait.

 _ **Lavender green, dilly, dilly.  
Lavender blue.  
If you love me, dilly, dilly.  
I will love you.**_

 _ **Let the birds sing dilly dilly.  
And the lambs play,  
We shall be safe dilly dilly.  
Out of harms way.**_

Tak pernah bosan aku menyanyikan lagu ini.

Sembari mengepel lantai kotor ini...

Tak berhenti juga aku menyanyikan lagu ini.

"Hey! bersihkan lantai itu dengan benar! " Teriak ayah kepadaku.

"Baik, ayah" Ujarku lirih.

Ayah, kenapa kau membenciku? Putrimu...

Apa salahku, Tuhan? Apa yang membuat ayah membenciku ?

'Tuhan, aku hanya ingin ayah menyayangiku sama seperti dia menyayangi Hanabi' .

...

 **AUTHOR POV'S.**

"Hinataaa!" Teriak Hanabi dengan keras.

Hinata yang mendengarkan teriakan Hanabi, segera menghentikan aktifitas memasaknya dan berlari menuju Hanabi yang tengah duduk angkuh diatas sofa mewah.

"Ya, a-ada apa Hanabi? " Tanya Hinata, sopan.

Hanabi hanya mendecih melihat wajah Hinata.

"Lama sekali, kau!" Ujarnya angkuh.

"Go - gomenasai" Ujar Hinata, lirih.

Dengan seringai angkuh, Hanabi mengangkat kakinya di meja .

"Bersihkan kakiku ! " Perintah Hanabi dengan tidak sopan.

Hinata hanya bisa terisak menatap kelakuan Hanabi.

Dengan tangan terkepal kuat, Hinata menatap Hanabi dengan sendu dan mata yang berkaca.

"Maaf, Hanabi. Aku tidak bisa" Ujar Hinata, lirih.

Hanabi hanya bisa menatap Hinata dengan wajah angkuhnya seraya berkata, " Apa alasanmu menolak perintahku ?"

"Karena seorang adik tidak berhak memerintah kakaknya selayak binatang" .

Hanabi hanya terkekeh angkuh mendengar pernyataan Hinata...

"Kakak ? Kakak kau bilang ?! Hey, anak pembawa sial...kau ingat ya, disini statusmu hanya pembantu yang bahkan, lebih rendah derajatnya dibanding denganku. Jadi, tidak usah bermimpi gadis jelek!" Ucap Hanabi seraya pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Sedangkan, Hinata hanya bisa berdiri sambil menahan air matanya.

Apa salah dirinya sehingga, ayah dan adiknya membenci dirinya.

Apa karena dirinya berbeda?

Ataukah karena dirinya satu-satunya anggota Hyuga yang berambut keunguan?

Apakah itu jadi alasan yang tepat untuk ayah dan adiknya membencinya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di gudang yang sepi ini...

Hinata tampak termenung menatap bintang di langit itu..

Seketika, Hinata teringat akan sebuah kisah yang pernah diceritakan oleh ibunya.

'CINDERELLA'.

Apakah dirinya akan bahagia bagaikan kisah tersebut ?

 _'Berbuatlah kebaikan terhadap selama kau berbuat baik maka, keajaiban akan ada padamu'._

Itu yang dikatakan Ibu Hinata, sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya.

Tapi, apa itu nyata?

'KRUYUUKKK...'

Hinata memegang perutnya yang terasa lapar.

Hahhh...Beginilah hukuman Hinata atas kecerobohannya saat mengatakan hal itu.

Hanabi mengadu dan lagi, dirinya harus menerima hukuman ini.

'Aku harus cari makan, perutku nyeri sekali. Aku harus cari makan, sekarang'.

Setelah mengatakannya dalam hati, Hinata segera berdiri dan segera pergi mencari makan di luar.

Sambil menunggang kudanya, Hinata terus melajukan kudanya dengan cepat menuju ke hutan belantara demi mencari makanan kecil yang dapat mengisi perutnya.

 **-Di tengah hutan -**

Setelah mengambil buah-buahan di sana, Hinata langsung beranjak untuk pulang.

Namun...

"Hey!"

Menyadari ada yang memanggil dari belakang , membuat Hinata menoleh...

Dan terbelalaklah mata Hinata ketika mengetahui bahwa, yang memanggilnya adalah Putra dari Raja Konoha , Minato Uzumaki.

"Sedang apa kau disini ? Kau tahu, gadis sepertimu tidak baik sendirian di hutan saat menjelang malam begini" Ucap Pria berambut blonde itu, menasihati.

"Sendirian? Aku tidak sendirian, Tuan Naruto. Kau lihat? Aku bersamamu, bukan" Ucap Hinata sambil terkekeh pelan.

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu hanya terkikik pelan menanggapi pernyataan Hinata.

"Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan. Kalau boleh tahu, Siapa namamu ? " Tanya Naruto, pelan.

"Namaku adalah rahasia" Ucap Hinata dengan nada bercanda.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan Hinata.

"Baiklah nona rahasia, kau memang aneh ".

"Terserah apa kata kau, Tuan? Hmm.. ayah pasti mencariku, aku pergi dulu jaaa" Ucap Hinata lalu, pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian Hinata...

'Sepertinya, aku mengenal gadis itu' Batin Naruto lalu, pergi meninggalkan hutan itu.

 **HINATA POV.**

Hahh... Untung saja, aku pulang saat larut seperti ini.

Ayah dan Hanabi pasti sudah tidur.

"Ekhem!"

I-itu kan suara deheman ayah.

Segera ku berbalik badan dan memang benar, itu suara deheman ayah.

"Baru jam segini kau pulang, kemana saja kau?!" Tanya ayah sambil membentakku.

"A-aku..."

"Ohh...kau menjual dirimu ya. Cih! ternyata, kau sama seperti ibu kandungmu! Suka berjual diri!"

Perkataan ayahku sontak saja, membuatku terkejut bukan main.

Ibu menjual diri? Tidak..itu tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa?kau masih mau mengelak, dasar! Ibu dan anak tidak ada bedanya" Ucap Ayah dengan nada sinis.

"A-aku pe-pergi dulu, Ayah" Ucap Hinata seraya berlari dan menangis.

Hiashi hanya menunduk dan menghela nafasnya...

"Maafkan ayah, Hinata".

 _ **In a perfect storybook, the world is brave and good.  
A hero takes your hand, a sweet love will follow.  
But life's a different game, the sorrow and the pain.  
Only you can change your world tomorrow.**_

 _ **{Sonna Rele-Strong}.**_

 **"TOK..TOK...TOK".**

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu di pagi hari, membuat Hinata menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Tunggu" Ujar Hinata.

Hinata-pun akhirnya, berlari dan membuka pintu yang diketuk tadi.

"A-ada apa, Tuan?" Tanya Hinata kepada sang Pengetuk.

"Nona, Saya adalah Yamato utusan dari pihak kerajaan. Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa, dua hari lagi akan diadakan pesta dansa di Istana. Saya harap, Nona bisa menjadi gadis beruntung yang bisa berdansa dengan pangeran...Semoga" Ujar seorang pria yang bernama Yamato itu.

'Pesta dansa, aku harus ikut' Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Ehem!"

Deheman Yamato membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ano".

"Ini suratnya, Nona. Saya harap anda bisa datang ke pesta ini, rugi sekali kalau anda tidak mengikuti pesta ini" Ujar si Pengawal sambil memberi segulung surat pada Hinata.

"..."

"Saya pergi dulu, Nona. Sampai bertemu di pesta" Ujar si pengawal sembari pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku.

"Pesta dansa dua hari lagi? Aku harus memberitahukan ayah" Gumam Hinata seraya pergi menuju kamar ayahnya.

 **"TOK...TOK...TOK".**

"Masuklah" Ujar seseorang dari dalam.

"Ayah" Panggi Hinata, pelan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hiashi, pelan.

"Du-dua hari lagi akan ada pe-pesta dansa, ayah. I-ini undangannya" Jawab Hinata dengan nada terbata.

"Hm, taruh saja disitu" Ujar Hiashi, datar.

Hinata langsung menaruh undangannya di meja Hiashi seraya membungkuk dan beranjak pergi.

'Pesta dansa ? Hanabi harus ikut' Gumam Hiashi dalam hati.

 **Sementara itu, di dalam loteng...**

Seorang gadis bermata amethyst tampak telaten menjahit beberapa helai kain berwarna merah jambu di depannya.

Walaupun, keringat membasahi rambutnya.

Walaupun, jari-jari tangannya tampak pucat dan lecet.

Hinata tampak terus bersemangat dalam membuat dress untuk pesta dansa istana, kelak.

"Hampir jadi, Semangat" Ujar Hinata menyemangati dirinya.

 **Sementara itu, di kamar Hanabi...**

"Hanabi, sayang" .

"Ayah" Ujar Hanabi sembari memeluk ayahnya erat-erat.

"Sayang, ayah sudah membelikan dress yang sangat mewah untukmu" Ujar Hiashi sambil mengecup kening anak kesayangannya.

"Makasih, ayah. Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk pesta dansa" Ujar Hanabi sambil mengecup bibir Hiashi.

Hiashi hanya mengacak kepala Hanabi seraya mengecup kedua pipinya, gemas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME** **_( 2 hari kemudian )._**

Hinata telah memakaikan sebuah dress berwarna merah jambu pada tubuhnya, menandakan bahwa dirinya telah siap untuk pergi ke pesta dansa itu.

"Waktunya pergi" Ujar Hinata dengan riang seraya membuka pintu di depannya.

"Ekhem".

Mendengar suara dehaman, membuat Hinata sontak menoleh dan menatap lembut orang yang berdeham itu, ayahnya.

"Ya, ayah. Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata, pelan.

"Mau kemana kau dengan dress seindah itu?" Tanya Hiashi, retoris.

"Aku ingin ke pesta dansa, ayah" Jawab Hinata, lembut.

Hiashi hanya menyeringai pelan dan mendekati Hinata...

'SRETTTTTT'.

Hinata hanya bisa terbelalak kaget saat melihat baju dressnya dirobek oleh Sang Ayah.

"A-ayah" Ujar Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca hendak ingin menangis.

"Kau tidak pantas ke pesta dansa ! Dirumah saja " Ujar Hiashi lalu, pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang menangis.

"Hikss..Hikss..." Isak Hinata sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Hikss...ayah. Ke-kenapa? Hiksss" .

Hinata langsung mendongakan kepalanya ketika disadarinya ada sebuah syal merah di depannya.

Dengan pelan, Hinata mengambil syal tersebut seraya melilitkannya di leher.

"SYUNGGGGG..." Tiba-tiba, di sekeliling Hinata muncullah beberapa bintang yang mengelilinginya.

'PYARRR...'

Seketika, Dress Hinata telah berganti dengan dress berwarna perak dengan bling-bling serta memiliki style yang lebih indah dan elegant dari dress sebelumnya.

Dengan rambut yang lebih indah dan topeng yang senada dengan bajunya membuat Hinata terlihat cantik, elegant, dan seksi.

Selain itu, High heels putih keperakan yang berada di kakinya membuat dirinya tambah indah dan mengagumkan.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ?" Ujar Hinata dengan nada terkejut.

 **'PYARRRR'.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seketika, mata Hinata terbelalak ketika didapati dirinya sudah berada di depan istana.

"A-apa ini mimpi?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata terbelalak.

'Sudahlah, masuk saja !' Batin Hinata.

Hinata-pun masuk ke dalam istana megah itu dengan pelan dan perlahan.

...

 **Di dalam Istana...**

Kedatangan Hinata yang misterius sontak membuat para tamu dan undangan terkejut melihatnya.

Hanabi yang melihatnya juga tak kalah terkejut.

"Ayah, dia siapa?" Ujar Hanabi sambil menarik ujung baju Hiashi, pelan.

"Entahlah".

Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju singgasana pangeran sambil membungkukan badannya, memberi hormat.

"Senang berjumpa dengan anda, Tuan Naruto" Ujar Hinata dengan lembut dan sopan.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

'Kau gadis yang kucari, Hime' Batin Naruto.

Serentak, Naruto langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Hinata.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Nona?" Ajak Naruto kepada Hinata.

'Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi?' Batin Hinata sambil mengucapkan doa, pelan.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan" Jawab Hinata atas ajakan sang Pangeran, kepadanya.

Serentak Naruto merengkuh pinggang Hinata dan mengajaknya berdansa bersama...

Lama mereka berdansa, membuat Naruto semakin ingin membuka topeng Hinata.

Mereka terus berdansa dengan asyik ria di depan para undangan yang ada.

 **Hingga...**

"Semuanya, hentikan sejenak pesta ini" Ujar seorang berambut pirang panjang dari atas balkon istana.

Musik dihentikan.

Lampu kerlap-kerlip dinyalakan.

Orang-orang yang ikut berdansa dan makan-makan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Naruto, bawa gadis itu kemari".

Naruto mengangguk seraya menggandeng Hinata ke depan Minato.

Minato tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Minato, pelan.

"Hinata, hanya Hinata".

Perkataan Hinata sontak, membuat Hiashi dan Hanabi yang berada di dekat sana terkejut bukan main akan siapa yang memakai topeng itu.

"Ayah, bagaimana dia bisa kemari dengan gaun seindah itu?" Tanya Hanabi kepada ayahnya dengan nada terheran-heran.

"Ayah juga tidak tahu, Hanabi".

Minato tersenyum menatap Hinata dan dengan perlahan, Minato mengaitkan tangan Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Hinata, kau ingat bukan siapa lelaki disampingmu kini?"

"Ya, dia adalah orang yang bersamaku saat aku berada di dalam hutan menyeramkan".

"Kau salah, Hinata".

Sejenak Hinata menundukan kepalanya berusaha mengingat-ingat...

"Aku adalah anak kecil yang ada saat bintang jatuh".

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback On (12 tahun yang lalu...)._**

Seorang gadis berambut Indigo pendek tampak terdiam menatapi laut di depannya.

Ya, ini sudah 40 hari kematian ibunya dan seluruh keluarga terkecuali dirinya melupakan hari kematian sang Ibunda.

Di malam berbalut bintang ini, Hinata mengunjungi sebuah pantai dimana abu sang Ibu dilemparkan jauh di air nan asin itu.

"Ibu" Gumam Hinata, lirih.

"Hey!"

Hinata sontak berbalik badan ketika mendapati ada bocah berambut kuning menepuk pundaknya.

"Ka-kamu siapa?"

"Anggap saja, aku adalah pendampingmu di malam bintang jatuh hihi" Ujar Sang Bocah sambil terkikik geli.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo!" Ujar bocah itu sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Siapa namamu? " Ujar si Bocah yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Hinata".

"Namaku Naruto" Ujar Naruto disertai cengirannya yang khas.

"Salam kenal" Ujar Hinata kecil sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Salam kenal juga" Ujar Naruto sembari mengelus rambut Hinata.

Sedangkan yang dielus, hanya tertunduk sambil menunjukan wajah blushingnya.

"Hmm...Liat, deh dilangit".

Hinata sontak mendongak ke atas langit dan berbinarlah matanya penuh rasa kagum ketika didapatinya ada bintang jatuh dengan taburan kerlip yang indah nan gemerlap.

"I-indah".

"Hehe...apa harapanmu? " Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Me-menikah dengan Naruto" Jawab Hinata, polos.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menikah denganmu suatu hari nanti".

Hinata hanya tertunduk malu sambil mengatupkan telunjuknya.

"Naruto, ayo pulang" Ujar Seseorang pria yang sewarna dengan Naruto dari samping.

"Baik, Tousan. Hinata, sebelum aku pergi aku memberimu ini" Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan Hinata sebuah syal merah.

"Syal?" Ujar Hinata, bingung.

"Pakailah itu saat bintang jatuh nanti...Di hari yang sama, mengerti?Aku pulang dulu jaa" Ujar Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan pantai itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis menatap kepergian Naruto.

 _ **Flashback Off.**_

 _ **...**_

Hinata langsung tersenyum ketika mengingat hal itu.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung meraih tangan Hinata agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku mengingatnya..." Ujar Hinata seraya ingin menangis.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis lalu, membungkukan badannya hingga berlutut seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi cincin perak.

"Hinata-Hime, Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Lamar Naruto yang membuat seisi Istana kaget.

Hinata yang dilihat banyak orang, hanya tertunduk malu dengan wajah blushingnya yang manis.

Sejenak, Hinata menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Y-ya, a-aku mau" Ujar Hinata terbata karena malu.

Naruto langsung tersenyum seraya menautkan cincin itu pada jari manis Hinata.

Setelah menautkannya, Naruto berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Hinata lembut.

"Ayo!"

Hinata mengganguk seraya berlari bersama Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME.**

 _ **3 Hari kemudian...**_

 _ **Gereja , Konoha.**_

"Tuan Uzumaki Naruto, apa Anda bersedia menemani Nona Hinata dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, dan Sedih maupun senang ?"

"Ya, Saya bersedia" Ujar Naruto, mantap.

"Baiklah, kalian telah menjadi sepasang suami istri".

Naruto membuka tudung kepala Hinata seraya mengecup kening sang Istri.

"Aishiteru, Hime".

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Begitulah kisahnya, kenapa Mama dan Papa bisa bersama hingga, sekarang. Dan begitulah juga kenapa kita bisa bahagia sebagai keluarga".

Setelah menyelesaikan kisah cintanya, Hinata langsung tersenyum ketika didapatinya Sang Putri kecil telah tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Dengan lembut, Hinata mengelus rambut Himawari dan mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Oyasuminasai, Hima-Hime".

Hinata langsung berdiri dan beranjak menggendong Himawari menuju kamarnya.

.

.

...

 _ **Kini, Tuan Putri dan Pangeran telah hidup bahagia di kerajaan Konoha.**_

 _ **Mereka sudah menikah dan memiliki 2 Anak:Boruto dan Himawari.**_

 _ **Sedangkan, Hiashi telah meninggal dunia 3 minggu setelah pernikahan Hinata dengan misterius.**_

 _ **Dan Hanabi, memiliki penyakit kejiwaan 1 hari setelah kematian Hiashi dan kini, telah dipasung selama 9 tahun hingga, sekarang.**_

 _ **Walaupun begitu, Hinata tetap sesekali mengunjungi Hanabi baik memberinya makan maupun mengajak dia keluar dari pasungan sesekali.**_

 _ **Sekarang, Kehidupan Naruto dan Hinata sudah sangat bahagia ... Tidak akan ada lagi penganggu yang dapat merusak kebahagiaan mereka.**_

 _ **Terkecuali, maut dan takdir ajal yang akan memisahkan mereka :).**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Quotes of the day:**_

 _ **When there is kindness,**_

 _ **there is goodness.**_

 _ **When there is goodness,**_

 _ **There is a magic.**_

 _ **{Cinderella The Movie}.**_

 **-OWARI-**

 **...**

 **A/N: Anooo...Ada FF baru lagi dan kali ini, aku bikin oneshoot. Sekedar kasitahu, aku belakangan ini bakal lebih sering publish oneshoot/drabble daripada multichap karena kalau multichap agak susah buat copypastenya dari FB. Karena ini pertama kali bikin fantasy gomen, kalau jelek. Dan memang, disini masih ada beberapa yang menggantung jadi, aku akan membuat sekuel buat FF ini. Gatau kapan aku sempet karena belakangan ini banyak utang FF di wp/fb belum lagi kesibukan di duta. Jadi, doain ya semoga secepatnya bisa...**

 **Info lagi: Tangisan Sang Indigo aku lanjutin agak lamaan yaa sekalian 17 chapter (biar enak digabung).**

 **Jangan lupa review :D.**


End file.
